Some multi-function peripheral (MFP) devices allow external applications to interact with the on-board functionality of the device. However, these devices limit user interaction to input from the MFP hardware user interface (UI) on the device. These devices do not allow control to be extended to imaging jobs that originate at a remote source (i.e., non-walkup), such as a PC-print or PC-fax.